When dining out, it is common for parents to place infants in a high chair, usually provided by the restaurant. High chairs in restaurants may be used several times a day by different babies. Babies often gum high chair lap bars, railings and seat belts. Additionally, leftover food crumbs, smears and spills often are left behind when the baby and family leave the restaurant.
Although restaurants and other food service facilities make some effort to clean the high chair before and after use, the adequacy of this cleaning may be inconsistent. Consequently, babies and toddlers occasionally may be forced to sit in a soiled seat. Moreover, even with a high chair that appears sanitary upon casual inspection, many parents remain concerned that their infant will acquire an infection from germs or dirt left behind on the high chair.
While several high chair liners are commercially available, there remains a need for improvement. There is a need for a seat liner with a wide body strap to hold a small baby in an upright position as well as secure the baby in the seat. There is a need for a seat liner with such a restraint assembly that includes a child-resistant safety buckle to deter the mischievous baby from releasing the body strap. Still further, there is a need for a seat liner that can be secured to the crotch strap of the high chair to prevent the seat liner from being pulled up when the baby is lifted out of the chair. These and other advantages are provided by the seat liner of the present invention.